


Give Me a Smile

by dreyars



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Haizaki is hard. But Nijimura knows one of the only sure-fire ways to get him to smile when he is pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Smile

Nijimura had been staring at him for the past hour, trying to figure out why the fuck Haizaki was acting like a pissy little four year old. He’d been sitting on the floor of the living room, back pressed up against the couch and arms crossed over his chest since Nijimura had gotten home.  He didn’t know what had set Haizaki off, and he knew he wouldn’t say anything if Nijimura asked right away.

But this was getting ridiculous.

Nijimura had been sitting there for an hour.

Staring at him.

And he hadn’t moved a muscle beyond blowing a stray hair out of his face.

Nijimura flopped over, laying himself down on the couch so that his head was propped on one hand behind Haizaki’s head.  He blew against the back of Haizaki’s neck as he moved.  Haizaki growled deep in his throat in return.

Nijimura ignored him, simply pressing a finger into Haizaki’s cheek. “Hey.”

Haizaki ignored him, tipping his head to the side to escape Nijimura’s finger.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Nijimura poked at Haizaki’s cheek again, only to have his wrist captured in a near painful grasp.

“Come on, Shougo. What’s wrong?”  Nijimura tugged his wrist back, and Haizaki let him go, his arm dropping into his lap.  “Are you going to tell me, or are you going to act like a piss-baby for the rest of the night?”

Haizaki scooted a few centimeters away, trying to escape Nijimura’s warm breath as he spoke into his ear. “Go away.”

“And he can talk! Fantastic.” Nijimura sat up, plopping himself behind Haizaki and placing his hands lightly on his shoulders.  

Haizaki let out a loud sigh as he dropped his head into his hands. He tried to shrug Nijimura’s hands off of his shoulders, but when that didn’t work he simply let his body fall to the side, sprawling out in front of the couch. “Leave me aloooone.”

“Nope.” Nijimura sprawled out on the couch in the same direction that Haizaki had fallen, his head hanging over the side of the couch as he poked the grey haired boy in the belly. “You being in a shit mood is dangerous, so I need to know what’s up.”

Haizaki rolled onto his back, protecting the soft parts of his stomach from Nijimura’s hands.

Nijimura reached out again, this time pinching the boy in the side until he swatted his hand away. “Haizaki.”

“Nijimura, stop.”

“No. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Haizaki rolled away again, still trying to escape Nijimura’s attacks with the least amount of effort possible.  Unfortunately, his long legs kicked out the slightest bit too far, knocking into the coffee table and send a ceramic bowl straight onto his head.  He shot up, gripping the back of his head with his hands and Nijimura scrambled to pick up the cracked bowl.

“Shougo, are you okay?” Nijimura kneeled down in front of him, attempting to get him to raise his head from where it had fallen between his bent knees. “Let me look.”

Haizaki sniffed and removed his hands from the back of his head.  He wrapped his arms around his knees as Nijimura inspected the lump that now protruded from his skull, but luckily it was nothing worse than that.

“Well, no blood.  You’ve had worse.”

Haizaki nodded, eyes still turned towards the ground instead of meeting Nijimura’s gaze.

“Hey.” Nijimura crawled over to Haizaki’s side, throwing an arm around his shoulder as he sat down. “You can tell me if something’s up.  You know that right?”

Haizaki let himself be pulled up against Nijimura’s side, letting out a peeved sigh through his teeth as he nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Nijimura pulled him in, nudging his side lightly with his elbow when Haizaki didn’t respond. “So…tell me.”

Haizaki elbowed him back before tucking his face in his arms to muffle his voice. “You’re going to be mad.”

Nijimura frowned, ruffling Haizaki’s hair to try to get him to pick his face back up. “Unless you actually killed someone this time, I don’t think I could be mad when you’re acting like this.”

Haizaki swatted Nijimura’s hand away from his head.  “I just…went for another interview today.  Since you told me to go to school or get a job.”

“Oh.” Nijimura retracted the arm he had wrapped around Haizaki’s shoulders.  He had been telling him he needed to get a job to help with rent.

Haizaki picked his head up, finally turning his face towards Nijimura with a pathetic pout on his lips.  “And…well. You know the rest.”

Nijimura crossed his arms over his chest before letting out an irritated huff through his nose. “You fucked it up.”

“I completely fucked it up.”  Haizaki sat up straighter, hands crossing over his own chest when he saw Nijimura roll his eyes.  “You said you weren’t gonna get mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

“I can tell by the look on your stupid fucking face.” Haizaki pointed a finger in Nijimura’s face before running that same hand through his grey hair.  “You’re pissed and disappointed and still want me to leave.”

“What the fuck? Why do you think I want you to leave?” Nijimura stood up on his knees, balancing with one hand on the coffee table so that he could hover above Haizaki. “I’m a little pissed that I’ll have to pay rent by myself again, but I don’t want to fucking kick you out.”

“You know what I’m fucking talking about.”  Haizaki lifted himself onto his knees as well, pushing Nijimura back with the top of his chest. “I heard you talking about ‘kicking him out’ and ‘breaking up with him if he doesn’t get his shit together’. You were talking to some asswipe on the phone last night.”

“Yeah, my fucking cousin, asshole.” Nijimura bumped his forehead into Haizaki’s, catching him off guard and making him fall back onto his ass. “We were talking about _her_ freeloading boyfriend, who _isn’t_ actively trying to find a job and whether or not _she_ should leave _him_.  If you’re going to make assumptions about my private phone calls, at least make sure they’re about you first.”

“Wait, your cousin?” Haizaki tried to stand on his knees again, but Nijimura pushed him back down with a hand in the middle of his chest.  He glared up at him, meeting the blank stare Nijimura was pinning him with.

“Shut up, Shougo.” Nijimura roughly pushed Haizaki’s back to the floor, crawling over him until he was settled on the younger male’s hips.  “I can’t get mad at you for not getting a job as long as you’re still trying.  But you piss me the fuck off when you act like a brat and don’t tell me about it.”

Haizaki stared up at Nijimura, the back of his head tingling with the force of him being shoved to the ground. His mouth gaped open like a fish as he tried to come up with something to say, but gave up when Nijimura leaned over him.

Haizaki was sure Nijimura was about to kiss his neck from the way his lips ghosted over his left ear.  He closed his eyes in anticipation, lifting his hands to grab the older boy’s thighs.

Then Nijimura’s hands were under his shirt, nails lightly scratching and fingertips pinching as he attacked Haizaki’s sensitive sides.  Haizaki felt his entire body jolt up and he tried to wriggle away but his weight was held down by Nijimura sitting on his hips.  He let out a panicked yelp before starting to laugh, tears immediately brimming in his eyes as he kicked his legs out.

“Shuuzou! S-stop!” Haizaki choked and tried to buck Nijimura off of his hips once again to no avail.  The older male had dug his knees into Haizaki’s sides and refused to let go. “Can’t breathe!”

“Smile and I’ll stop.”

“Fuck you!” Haizaki wiggled his body against the ground, trying to figure out how Nijimura had his arms pinned down when his own were occupied tickling up and down his sides.

Nijimura tutted before shaking his head and continuing his onslaught. “That doesn’t sound like a smile babe.”

Haizaki let out another choking laugh, going red in the face as Nijimura literally took his breath away.  He let a broad, forced smile spread across his face as his lungs burned, and groaned in relief when he felt Nijimura remove his weight from his hips.

Almost immediately after being set free, Haizaki closed the new space by pushing Nijimura down and pushing himself between his long legs.

Haizaki glared down at him, all pretense of a smile gone as he pinned Nijimura down by his sides. “I fucking hate you.”

“Shougo, you know lying leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

“Oh yeah?” Haizaki dipped his head down, pressing his lips to Nijimura’s waiting mouth. “You don’t seem to complain about it too much though.”

Nijimura shrugged his shoulders before moving his arms so they propped his head up like a pillow.  He puckered his lips expectantly, waiting patiently for Haizaki to get the hint and kiss him again.

When Nijimura finally felt Haizaki’s mouth glide over his own once more, he was pleased to feel a genuine smile tugging at the younger boy’s lips instead of one of his signature, ugly sneers. He couldn’t help but grin back, letting Haizaki control the kiss until he pulled away.

“Tell me…did you actually just smile for me or is this some fucked up alternate universe?”

Haizaki rolled his eyes before standing up, chunking a decorative pillow at Nijimura’s face, and storming off to their bedroom. Nijimura laughed as he got up from the floor and followed him while rubbing at his sore nose.

He probably deserved it, but at least Haizaki wasn’t pouting anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> How have I never written NijiHai before? I love Haizaki in case anyone didn't know.
> 
> Thanks to ms Dina for making this request after I begged her to request nijihai weeks ago.... (I'm bad at requests).
> 
> In other news : I'm about to open requests up on my writing sideblog on tumblr. So be sure to follow me over there (@dreyars).


End file.
